you bring me home
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Por mais difíceis que as coisas fossem, James sabia que Lily sempre o levaria para casa. [ONESHOT - JILY]


**YOU BRING ME HOME**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Por mais difíceis que as coisas fossem, James sabia que Lily sempre o levaria para casa.

[ONESHOT - JILY]

* * *

 **NOTAS:** olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! turu bom?

Então, gente, como disse no disclaimer, essa fanfic foi escrita para o amigo secreto em comemoração aos 2 aninhos do MPF (o grupo mais fodastico do universo, bjs) e, também, é o terceiro amigo secreto que fazemos (espero que seja o último também, porque isso me causa úlcera TODA VEZ - mentira, gente, já vamos combinar o próximo, bora)

Primeiramente (fora temer) queria dizer que fazer parte desse grupo por 2 anos é surreal. Vocês são pessoas com quem converso diariamente, pessoas com quem desabafo, pessoas com quem eu sei que posso contar, porque nossa amizade se estendeu muito além das fanfics (eu encontrei pessoalmente a maioria de vocês, já posso morrer em paz) obrigada por todos os momentos incríveis que tivemos juntas! amo vocês!

Em segundo lugar, queria dizer para a minha amiga secreta que, por muito tempo, quis OS RINS DELA PORQUE ELA TINHA SIDO MUITO MINUCIOSA NA DESCRIÇÃO DA FIC QUE QUERIA E EU TAVA NERVOUSER PORQUE EU AMO MUITO ELA E EU NÃO CONSEGUIA ESCREVER FODIDAMENTE NADA QUE PRESTASSE PORQUE EU SOU UMA BOSTA ESCREVENDO CANON E ELA AMAVA CANON, MEU DEUS DO CÉU. Eu juro, até ontem eu tinha 2k de uma UA escrita, mas, deus proveu inspiração pra algo fluffy e canon que eu espero do fundo do meu coração que tu goste, porque foi parido com muita dor e sofrimento, viu?

July Evans, minha bff, minha beta, meu anjo, amor da minha vida, essa é a terceira história que escrevo para ti (e provavelmente não vai ser a última) e eu espero que tu goste, amor! Espero que te faça sorrir um pouco e que afaste um pouco essa cabecinha dos pensamentos ruins que eu sei que tão pululando por aí.

Esse foi o jily mais fluffy que escrevi em um longo tempo, rs

A fic foi feita com pressa e em cima da hora(SE NÃO FOSSE PRA ESCREVER TUDO NOS ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS DO SEGUNDO TEMPO EU NEM PARTICIPAVA NÉ), mas com todo o meu amor e carinho

* * *

 **I - wherever I go, you bring me home**

* * *

 _Sweet creature,_

 _Had another talk about where it's going wrong, but we're still young_

 _We don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong_

 _No, we started, two hearts in one home_

* * *

Puxando a capa da invisibilidade firmemente contra si, James soltou um longo suspiro enquanto observava a brisa fresca que resfolegava através das árvores, derrubando algumas poucas folhas amareladas, indicando que o final do verão estava próximo.

Fazia uma noite calma e estrelada em Godric's Hollow, assim como quase todas as outras que se passaram no último mês.

O tempo, James pensou de forma irônica, parecia totalmente alheio ao fato de que uma batalha grandiosa contra o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos cem anos estava sendo travada. Parecia completamente alheio ao fato de que inúmeras pessoas inocentes – mais do que era suportável pensar – morriam todos os dias por motivos desleais e injustos.

Totalmente alheio de que, por conta de uma profecia estúpida e dolorosamente precisa, a família dele parecia a cada dia mais perto de desmoronar.

Os olhos de James acompanharam enquanto uma folha alaranjada, meio queimada dos raios quentes do sol de verão, caía lentamente em direção ao chão. O balanço do vento a jogava de um lado para o outro numa queda sobre a qual ela não possuía qualquer controle. Era quase engraçado o quanto aquela pequena cena se encaixava perfeitamente como uma metáfora do que a vida dele havia se tornado.

Era como se em um momento ele estivesse lá em cima, estável e aproveitando a luz solar e todas as coisas boas e brilhantes de sua vida e então, por conta de um vento muito forte, tudo começou a desmoronar sem qualquer controle.

Sem nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser se esconder e esperar.

Apenas duas das coisas que ele mais odiava.

Mas era por uma boa causa, ele lembrou. Era pela família. Por sua esposa incrivelmente corajosa. Por seu filho absurdamente lindo e que ele amava mais do que podia explicar. Por seus amigos que se preocupavam e por tantos outros incontáveis motivos.

Só que, apesar de tudo, James estava cansado.

Cansado de fugir. Cansado de aguardar por algo que poderia ou não acontecer a qualquer momento. Cansado de acordar todos os dias para encontrar com as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e saber que nada que fizesse poderia salvá-los do maldito destino se este assim decidisse. Cansado de se sentir impotente.

Cansado de todos aqueles pensamentos destrutivos que pairavam por sua mente durante as noites insones, cheios de "e se"...

 _E se ele tivesse deixado Lily em paz?_ Sua mente sussurrava.

E se nunca houvesse insistido tanto para que ela saísse com ele? E se ele tivesse ouvido quando sua mãe dissera que era cedo demais para casarem, que eram novos demais, muita responsabilidade-

E se ele tivesse, de fato, ouvido o que Lily falara anos atrás, "me deixe em paz, Potter"... se ele nunca houvesse tentado tanto entrar em sua vida ao ponto de fazer com que, ao aceitá-lo, Lily fosse jogada no meio de uma profecia. No meio de algo que fazia com que seus grandes olhos verdes parecessem tão tristes e escurecidos por olheiras profundas. Que sua pele se tornasse a cada dia mais pálida, porque apesar de ser verão, eles não viam tanto o sol como gostariam. Que seu corpo estivesse mais magro, seus braços mais cansados de tanto segurá-lo, abraçando-o sempre que houvesse uma oportunidade, tentando confortar a si mesma, tentando confortá-lo-

Ela sempre fora brilhante.

Com seus cabelos acaju e seus olhos efervescentes, duas esmeraldas que pareciam capazes de fazer uma magia própria. Respostas rápidas e bondade em cada ato. Lily parecia beijada pelo sol, iluminando cada lugar e pessoa que tivesse a sorte de cruzar com ela.

Ela era música cantarolada nos momentos mais inesperados, risos incontroláveis de piadas estúpidas contadas por Sirius, olhos quentes e mãos ágeis ao cuidar de Remus, empatia ao aceitar Peter. Ela era amor sobre todas as coisas, amor pela família, amor pelos amigos, amor pelo mundo bruxo. Ela era garra e coragem e resiliência. Ela era todas as coisas que faziam com que James se apaixonasse a cada dia mais.

E, todas as noites, quando fechava os olhos, James se perguntava se ela demoraria muito a começar a odiá-lo. Se ela o culparia pelas catástrofes que estavam acontecendo com eles. Se perguntava se ela se arrependeria de ter dado uma chance. Se, um dia, ele iria acordar para uma cama vazia e fria, porque ela preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar com qualquer outra pessoa, fazendo qualquer outra coisa. A salvo.

James lembrava das palavras de Snape, pouco antes de deixar a escola. Era um dia quente no final de junho e os jardins de Hogwarts estavam ensolarados e brilhantes. Ele havia acabado de deixar o campo de quadribol, tendo decidido voar por algumas horas, querendo um tempo sozinho para pensar no que aconteceria quando saísse da escola... quando _saíssem_.

Snape o encontrara no meio do caminho, seus olhos negros cheios de um rancor antigo.

 _"Você vai machucá-la, Potter. Talvez não agora, mas um dia, você irá"_ foram as palavras dele.

James não lhe prestou atenção na época, tão revoltado com o ressentimento do garoto, tão enojado com o fato de ele continuar tentando interferir no relacionamento deles, nas escolhas de Lily, apesar de ela já ter deixado bastante claro que era capaz de pensar sozinha, de fazer o próprio caminho.

Mas agora, apenas alguns anos depois, as palavras se repetiam, incessantes, em sua mente. Como uma maldição. Como uma dura verdade que ele não queria aceitar.

Era por causa disso que ele pegara a capa no meio da noite e decidira sair um pouco. Lily estava dormindo, mas James deixara um bilhete para que ela não se preocupasse demais. Ela o conhecia bem, sabia que precisava de um tempo sozinho, que às vezes necessitava gastar um pouco de energia.

Havia dias, quando ele estava inquieto demais, quando seus olhos pairavam muito tempo sobre a janela e suas mãos e pernas se agitavam em batidas incessantes, em que Lily apenas estendia a capa para ele, um sorriso conhecido nos lábios enquanto praticamente o expulsava, dizendo-lhe que ele precisava sair, espairecer.

Ela sempre parecia saber o que ele precisava. Sempre estava pronta para ajudá-lo.

Mas o que _ela_ precisava?

Ele era tão egoísta que em todos esses anos jamais se perguntara se estavam fazendo a coisa certa? Fora tão cego com o seu romance finalmente acontecendo que não percebera que estava levando-a para baixo?

Estremecendo, James afastou tais pensamentos, sentindo-se estúpido.

Julgara tanto Snape por não aceitar as escolhas de Lily, mas sua cabeça insistia em agir da mesma forma.

Lily o _escolhera_ , afinal de contas.

Lily o amava. Ele sabia. Jamais duvidaria daquilo.

Ela o salvara mais vezes do que podia contar. Lutara ao lado dele, com ele, por ele. Segurara sua mão nos piores e melhores dias. O aceitara apesar de todas as falhas. Abraçara aqueles que eram importantes para ele como se fossem família. Porque eram.

Lily, que sempre o beijava como se fosse a última vez. Que sempre o abraçava como se nunca fosse soltar. Que sempre adormecia com a cabeça em seu peito. Que sempre demonstrava o seu amor, tanto em palavras quanto em olhares, gestos, pequenas coisas.

Lily, que nunca hesitara sobre ele. Lily, que o escolhia todos os dias. Lily, que o amava.

E então, havia Harry.

Harry, que era a criança mais doce. Que tinha a risada mais cristalina e contagiante. Que se enrolava com as palavras e vivia cheio de arranhões nos braços de todas as vezes que tentara abraçar o gato forte demais.

Harry, que era igual a ele. Harry, que tinha os olhos de sua mãe.

Harry, que era tão jovem, mas tinha uma profecia tão pesada sobre os ombros.

Harry, que era a luz dos dias mais escuros. Que era o riso inocente quando só havia dor. Que era ternura quando tudo parecia se resumir a sofrimento. Que fazia Lily cantar, apesar de não haver esperança. Que fazia James relembrar todos os dias dos motivos para continuar lutando.

Harry, a criança abençoada. _Amaldiçoada_.

Harry, o maior de todos os presentes.

Se houvesse algo que pudesse acabar com todos os pensamentos ridículos que insistiam em penetrar a mente de James, isto seria Harry.

Ele sozinho era o motivo para que eles jamais se arrependessem de nada. O motivo de nunca desistirem. O que tornava toda aquela dor suportável. Que fazia com que todos os momentos fossem importantes, que cada dia que se passava não fosse apenas _"mais um dia de se esconder, de esperar"_ , mas sim _"mais um dia vivos e juntos"_.

Ao pensar nisso, um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de James e então, farto de se sentir miserável, ele deu as costas para a árvore que encarara por tanto tempo, deu as costas para as poucas folhas que ainda caíam com o vento, voltando pelo caminho que trilhara até ali.

Já era tarde em Godric's Hollow e, apesar de não estar frio, todas as janelas estavam fechadas e todos dormiam. O silêncio pela primeira vez em muito tempo não causou arrepios em James, porque ele sabia que apenas poucos passos o separavam dos braços que se encaixavam perfeitamente a ele, dos lábios que sempre eram capazes de fazê-lo suspirar, dos olhos que faziam-no sentir-se amado.

Cruzando a entrada da casa, James despiu-se da capa de invisibilidade e descalçou os sapatos, colocando-os no corredor da entrada.

De forma silenciosa, subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, parando na metade do corredor onde a porta de um dos quartos estava entreaberta. Afastando-a, adentrou, aproximando-se lentamente do berço localizado no centro do quarto onde a criança mais linda do mundo se encontrava adormecida e enrolada nos lençóis, braços gordinhos apertando um urso de pelúcia.

Sentindo as batidas em seu peito acalmarem, quase no mesmo ritmo das respirações do bebê – não mais um bebê, ele lembrou, orgulhoso, afinal Harry completara um ano há menos de um mês –, James esticou uma mão, afastando levemente os cabelos bagunçados para longe da pequena testa lisa, curvando-se até que seus lábios alcançaram bem o seu meio onde plantou um beijo gentil.

— Eu amo você. — Ele sussurrou, sorrindo ao se afastar, ajeitando o lençol em volta das perninhas gordas para que ele não sentisse frio e, com um último olhar, deixando aquela imagem tão inocente gravar-se em sua mente para sempre visitar quando os tempos fossem mais escuros, James finalmente saiu do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta para que pudesse ouvir caso Harry chorasse durante as poucas horas que faltavam antes do amanhecer.

Cobrindo os últimos passos que o separavam do final do corredor, James adentrou o quarto principal, deparando-se com um par de olhos verdes e sonolentos encarando-o, brilhantes.

— Oi. — Ele murmurou, o peito apertando um pouco ao perceber, não pela primeira vez, quão sortudo era por tê-la: seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e bagunçado, seu rosto tinha marcas dos travesseiros e o pijama que vestia era certamente muito grande para ela (provavelmente porque era dele).

Ainda assim, Lily era a mulher mais linda que já vira.

— Oi. — Ela murmurou de volta, a voz apenas um pouco mais alta que um sussurro, seus braços estendendo-se do meio das cobertas, pedindo para que ele se aproximasse.

Sem qualquer hesitação, James o fez, deitando-se ao seu lado, afundando em seu abraço enquanto enterrava o rosto no meio dos cabelos acaju que ele tanto amava.

Lily soltou um suspiro que parecia estar segurando há muito tempo, seu corpo amolecendo contra o de James, indicando a perda de tensão. Sem perceber, ele fazia o mesmo, finalmente no lugar aonde ele pertencia.

— Você está em casa. — As palavras de Lily eram tão baixinhas que poderiam ter se perdido em meio suas respirações, mas James as ouviu. James _sempre_ a ouvia.

— _Você_ é a minha casa. — Ele respondeu de volta e as palavras pairaram entre eles por alguns instantes, intensas e verdadeiras, cheias de todo o amor que James sentia.

Lily sorriu, apertando ainda mais os braços contra ele enquanto encaixava a cabeça contra seu peito, aninhando-se confortavelmente como fazia todas as noites.

E assim, James finalmente conseguiu fechar os olhos, deixando o cansaço que o abatia levá-lo, sem se preocupar em ter pesadelos ou pensamentos dolorosos, sem deixar o medo ou a angústia paralisá-lo.

As coisas não estavam fáceis, ele sabia. Mas ele também sabia que, enquanto eles estivessem juntos, tudo se acertaria.

Ele estava em casa, afinal.

* * *

 _Sweet creature_

 _When I run out of rope, you bring me home_

* * *

 **NOTAS:** com muito amor no coração, dessa amiga que te ama muito :)

(espero que tu saiba, também, que independente da distância, meu coração sempre vai ter uma casinha pra ti, viu?)

comentários são muito bem vindos!


End file.
